Mi Levi Esclavo de Juguete
by Aurum before Argentum
Summary: Lo siento Levi, lo siento por sacarte de tu infierno para meterte en el mío pero prometo hacer nuestro infierno en nuestro paraíso
1. Prologo

_"Lolita, luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mío, alma mía. Lo-li- ta: la punta de la lengua emprende un viaje de tres pasos desde el borde del paladar para apoyarse, en el tercero, en el borde de los dientes. .Ta.  
Era Lo, sencillamente Lo, por la mañana, un metro cuarenta y ocho de estatura con pies descalzos. Era Lola con pantalones. Era Dolly en la escuela. Era Dolores cuando firmaba. Pero en mis brazos era siempre Lolita.  
¿Tuvo Lolita una precursora? Por cierto que la tuvo. En verdad, Lolita no pudo existir para mí si un verano no hubiese amado a otra... «En un principado junto al mar.» ¿Cuándo? Tantos años antes de que naciera Lolita como tenía yo ese verano. Siempre puede uno contar con un asesino para una prosa fantástica.  
Señoras y señores del jurado, la prueba número uno es lo que envidiaron los serafines de Poe, los errados, simples serafines de nobles alas. Mirad esta maraña de espinas."_

-Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov. 1955


	2. Mi muñeca

_**Hola, Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de este Anime y de ellos dos aunque no fue como yo me lo imaginaba.**_  
_**No pregunten como se me ocurrió este fic sólo la historia salió de mi cabeza al ver una imagen en Tumblr que me recordó a la historia que tiene se llama como este fic pero quiten le el "Mi" , cambien en "Levi" por "Lolita" y lo demás pónganlo en inglés .**_  
_**Durante el texto va hacer una que otra aclocarían marcada con asteriscos y definidas al final**_  
_**Bueno, espero que les gusté, acepto cualquier sugerencia y/o idea y recibiré con gusto sus review. Sin más empiecen este fanfic**_

_**Advertencias: Gore leve/violaciones/OoC/Al vez una otra que escena hard...tal vez.**_

* * *

_"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también; viven dentro de nosotros y , a veces, ellos ganan" _

_\- Stephen Kings_

...

_"Yo creo Esclavas Lolita de juguete. En caso de que no sepan a qué me refiero, es muy simple: Transformo chicas jóvenes en juguetes sexuales fácilmente manejables. Eso. Ellas no pueden escapar, resistirse, ni decir algo; ellas solo están ahí para tu diversión sádica. ¿Curioso del porqué?  
Soy un cirujano viviendo en uno de esos países en las periferias del este europeo. Una sociedad bastante ruda, la pobreza es enorme y a menos que tengas dinero y conexiones, estás cagado. No es necesario decir que yo tengo ambas. También tenemos hermosas mujeres aquí, los países del este europeo son bien conocidos por eso. Afortunadamente (para mí), algunas de estas chicas ya no tienen parientes o familiares y viven en orfanatos. Yo no llamaría a eso vivir, es increíble lo que encontrarás ahí. Algunas chicas muy jóvenes tienen suerte y son adoptadas, pero a la edad d ya son muy grandes. Algunas de las niñas más lindas son vendidas para prostituirse y podrías considerarlo suerte también; en vez de desaparecer lentamente en la mugre y la pobreza. Yo compro algunas chicas. Generalmente, tomo las más atractivas que rondan los 9 y 10 años, antes que comiencen su pubertad. El orfanato coopera bastante, están alegres de tener una boca menos que alimentar. De la misma forma, aceptan mis donaciones para preguntan y yo nunca divulgo nada. Ellos saben que soy cirujano; probablemente piensan que hago algunos experimentos con las chicas o cortar sus órganos para después venderlos. Pero no, encuentro un negocio mucho más rentable; transformo a las chicas en juguetes sexuales. Puedes ordenar una Juguete Sexual Lolita si quieres. No son baratas; cobro entre 30.000 y 40.000 dólares por un juguete. Eso no toma en cuenta los gastos de envío. Pero tendrás una Juguete Sexual Lolita que te satisfará por muchos años, ella es como una muñeca, ¡pero con vida! *..." Y _la historia sigue y sigue más grotesca y retorcida cada vez que la lees o te la cuentan.

Ya estoy más que hartó- no fastidiado - de esta historia pero para mi mala suerte la dejare de escuchar hasta que mi padre muera, aunque eso no evita que yo no vuelva a escucharla por un largo tiempo, bueno, eso si es que quiero tener hijos.

Lo siento, que descortesía la mía, ya te estoy contando el pesar de mi vida y ni siquiera me conoces.

Hola, mi nombre es Eren Yeager. Si, así es, soy el hijo del prestigiado cirujano Grisha Yeager aunque creo que donde público su "historia de terror" lo conocen como Vladimir Nabokov** lo que me convierte a mi a Eren Nabokov; perdón, me estoy saliendo del tema.

No les diré donde vivo actualmente porque muchas personas buscan a mi familia desde el fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial por violar demasiadas leyes en muchos países aunque no le han tomado importancia hacia tiempo y ,como está la situación en esos países, creo que un cirujano psicópata con extraños tabúes esa el mayor de sus problemas. En fin, actualmente nos mudamos a las afueras de una cuidad entre Ucrania y Rusia*** caracterizada por lo devastada que estaba por los diversos golpees de estado que ha sufrido al paso de los años, ocasionalmente vamos a la ciudad por provisiones a las zonas no tan devastadas o para buscar el "material" para los pedidos de nuestros clientes; se que esto esta mal pero créanme, el lugar donde sacamos a estas chicas han sufrido más a comparación de las cosas que van a hacer con ellas,es una cuidad que es la muestra gráfica de un mundo pos-apocalíptico: las calles estaban repletas de casas provisionales o simplemente un campamento improvisado de plásticos y telares sucios a los que podía apreciar varias personas con peor aspecto que sus respectivos lugares. Esta vez íbamos a un lugar que conocía desde que tengo 5 años,sabía porque estábamos aquí y aunque no me gustaba mucho el "trabajo familiar" lo disfruto a mi manera y no como la de mis dos hermanos mayores, quienes ya están dominando esta terrible arte.

-¿Cuantas van a hacer esta vez?- pregunte sin apartar la vista de estas de terribles calles, nos dirigíamos al lugar donde conseguíamos los "moldes" para crear las muñecas

-Bueno - dijo mi padre sin quitar la vista el camino mientras usaba su típico tono cuando habla de negociosos - un empresario Norteamericano nos pidió tres, dos de 9 y una de cualquier edad que eligiéramos; un francés nos pidió una de 10 con una especificación de que la muñeca fuera rubia además - paró el coche al ponerse la luz roja en el semáforo, este se dio la vuelta para verme mientras me dirija una pequeña pero perversa sonrisa- hoy es tu turno - volvió al asiento del conductor al tiempo que mi hermano mayor le dijo que se cambió a la luz verde

_"Oh no. No. Mierda no"_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras me hundía cada vez en mi asiento por la emoción y el miedo al saber que lo que iba a pasar esa misma noche, en aquel sótano que había bajado una infinidad de veces con mi padre y mis hermanos para ver y ayudar, en ninguna de esas veces sentía lo mismo que ahora; yo sabía que esa día llegaría algún día y no soporto imaginarme lo que yo haría en esa sala.

Esa misma noche sería mi primera operación aunque no le tengo miedo a dicha cosa sino al hecho de que voy a quitarle la humanidad a una pobre niña

_..._

El edificio estaba un poco deteriorado, con un par de ventanas rotas y otras tan sucias que parecía que no había visibilidad al exterior. Algunas plantas habían crecido alrededor y adentro de los muros haciendo que el lugar pareciera menos tétrico. Escuche como la puerta delantera de la camioneta negra se cerraba y la película de seguridad se ponía, mi padre empezó a caminar hacia ese desbastado orfanato mientras que yo lo seguía mirando aquel edificio como si fuera un monstruo que tenía que vencer

-¿Que pasa hermanito?- dijo Christian mientras posaba su brazo sobre mi espalda- ¿Nervioso por escoger a tu primer juguete?

No respondí y simplemente lo negué con la cabeza con la vista baja

-No te presiones tanto- de mi lado izquierdo escuche la voz de mi hermana mayor Johanna, quien es puso enfrente de mí esbozando una dulce sonrisa- Solo relájate. Respira profundamente - dicha acción lo hizo elevando sus brazos- Visualiza como la vas a hacer. Como era su color de piel, si su cabello era rubio o castaño- se estiro volteando a ver el edificio- Si será una dulce niña de 9 años o una joven de 12 años y lo mas importante- sin cambiar su posición me miro con sus ojos cafés- Que nombre le pondrás a tu Lolita- y empezó a caminar hacia el porche del Orfanato

Recibí un pequeño empujón de Chris para que caminara, levante la vista e hice lo que me dijo mi hermana. Al llegar al porche me arregle un poco para parecer un "niño normal que busca una pequeña hermana porque sus hermanos se van a la universidad y no quiere quedarse solo en casa" o al menos de que no esa ese tipo de orfanatos que te preguntan casi toda tu vida y esa de aquellos que solo les interesa tener menos niños a su cuidado. Al parecer si, la dueña del Orfanato nos hizo pasar a mis hermanos y a mi mientras que invito a mi padre a su oficina, de reojo vi un folder un poco gordo. Retire la vista cuando este entró.

Johanna y Cristian se repartieron los pedidos mientras que a mi me dejaron elegir mi base. Para muchas personas no soportarían ver la imagen de los niños viviendo en ese tipo de orfanatos, los niños tiene quemaduras hechas posiblemente por incendios y/o explosiones de parte del ejerció del antiguo gobierno o de los anarquistas, algunos tenían la cara llega de mugre que casi no se le distinguía su color de piel y sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por llorar a familiares que ya no estaban en la Tierra.

Pasaba por todos los cuartos y ninguna me llamaba la atención,en algunas ocasiones tenía que retirar la vista de ciertas niñas para no tener que ver su tristeza y agonía esparcida por toda su cara más canalizada en sus ojos. No encontraba esa niña perfecta que yo quería, aunque soñara raro siempre imagina como sería mi primera muñeca desde que mi padre empezó a entrenar a Johanna y empece a ayudar en las cirugías.

No buscaba algo en específico simplemente una niña que llamara mi atención fuertemente, que en ningún momento o circunstancia apartara mi vista de ella; al dar la vuelta para subir al tercer pisó lo vi, el ejemplar perfecto. Con indiferencia miraba hacia afuera en la única ventana parcialmente limpia mientras posaba su delicada cara sobre sus delicias manos que están tintadas de un color como la porcelana que hacia que relatara su lindo pelo negro como la noche misma, vi pasar a una de las señoritas que ayudan a cuidar a los niños y le preguntó por su nombre, me lo dijo en un tono seco pero al momento que llego a mis odios ese nombré parecía el de un ángel que tristemente fue abandonado en este lugar. Busque a mis hermanos quiénes estaban hablando con mi padre.

\- Padre- grite con una emoción que hacia años no expresaba

Al ver mi expresión de la cara supo que ya la había encontrado, me recibió con una sonrisa

\- ¿Ya la escogiste? - asentí con mucho emoción- ¿Se puede saber cual es el nombre de la niña para que la dueña la agregué a la lista?

Se lo dije pero la expresión de su cara cambió de gozo a una de confusión con rasgos de asco, algo que nunca vi de él hasta este momento, mire a mis hermanos, ellos estaban atónitos

\- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Christian

Con miedo asentí nuevamente con la cara pálida. Mis hermanos vieron a mi padre con duda para saber su decisión, el cerró los ojos, suspiro algo decepcionado y se acercó a mi

\- Esta bien, Eren- me revolvió el cabello suavemente mientras recuperaba su sonrisa- Si es tu lección la respetaremos pero era la última vez

Lo mire a los ojos y sonreí de oreja a oreja - Si, lo prometo  
Tal vez está sería la última vez que dijo esto pero me gusta el trabaja familiar

_..._

La camioneta de la clínica de mis tíos había llegado hacia unos minutos, los sirvientes ya habían arreglado las salas de operación poniendo los utensilios necesarios para las operaciones. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme quirúrgico, estaba enfrente de la gran puerta de hierro que aparentaba ser un gran congelador de carnes frías; me sudaban las manos y la frente, temblaba de los nervios

_" Lo que estoy haciendo esta mal" _pensaba _" ¿Porqué? ¿Porque nací en esta familia? "_  
Escuche tres toques desde adentro de la sala, tome la manija y abrí la puerta. La luz era muy fuerte al igual que el olor a amoniaco, en el centro se encontraba la mesa quirúrgica de metal con sus respectivas mesitas lleva los diversos utensilios ya desinfectados. Lentamente me acerque a la mesa para apreciar mi molde, mi próxima muñeca que dormía por el cóctel de calmantes y anestésicos que le dieron antes de llegar aquí, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente. Su piel color porcelana relucía más por las luces , si que le habían hecho un excelente trabajo en la limpieza.

Tomo su mano y le deposité un dulce beso, la acaricie con las yemas de los dedos sabiendo que era la última vez que los tocaría, con la otra hice lo mismo pero en su rostro, su dulce rostro.

Con algunas lágrimas saliendo y corriendo por mis mejillas me retire soltándolo, me puse los guantes, los lentes protectores y el cubre bocas , vi mis instrumentos. Con nerviosismo tome la sierra eléctrica y la coloque en la unión del codo.

\- Lo siento Levi- dije mientras la encendía

* * *

_*** Texto original de la historia. Si quieren leer la historia completa, les dejo el link:  
es(punto)creepypasta(punto)wikia(punto)com(slash)wiki(slash)Lolita_Slave_Toy**_

_**** Nombre del Autor del Libro "Lolita" : supuesta mente la historia se basa en este libro (Hoy lo encontré en Gandhi [para los que no son de Mexico, "Gandhi" es el nombre de una cadena de librerías] pero mi mama no me lo quiso comprar T_T Ese libro lo he estado buscando por siglos)**_

_***** Si estoy mal geográficamente avisenme  
¿Cómo les parece? ¿Nadie lo leyó comiendo? No, nadie. Ok, no me preocupo, hoy dormiré en paz**_

**Para los que están leyendo esto porque esperaban la actualización de "Guardianes Del Miedo". Por este capítulo no actualize, lo siento mucho pero me sé atravesó la idea y le empezó a escribir y muchas cosas pasaron. POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!**

**Se que esto va a sonar raro pero ya extrañe mis raras historias que se relacionan con creepys ;u; Eso se me ocurrió "Guardianes del Miedo"**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Emilie- san, fuera ~**


	3. Transformación Parte 1

**_Hola chichos y chicas, como han estado? Lo siento por haber tardado un poquitín en actualizar pero me estab diendo de cocos para saber como terminar el captulo, si termina mal, lo siento, juro mejorarlo en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Bueno, unas cositas que deben saber antes de leer el cap: _**

**_Aqui ya empieza la narración de Rivaille (o Levi, como le quieran decir) pero no como tal asi que va a estar en cursiva y los dígalos y/o pensamientos en negritas con cursiva mientras en la nareacion es con la letra normal._**

**_Va a ver Gore pero muy leve y no tan descriptivo, demás va a ver una que otra referencia médica pero no son tan complicadas como " El omoplato de la vertebra numero 77 salió esguinzada" y eso. Sólo va a ver una aclacario en todo el fin, ya saben, si tengo algun error de ortográfica, avísenme._**

**_Más avisos hasta el final_**

* * *

_"Su grito dulce y débil fue como el de un ángel en medio de los demonios"_

\- Maze Runner: The Kill Order, James Dashner

_..._

_Me duele mucho la cabeza, mis párpados pesan mucho pero se puede distinguir una luz muy fuerte haciendo que el típico color negro se cambiara a un rojizo brillante pero algo no estaba bien, no siento los brazos ni las piernas. ¿Habremos chocado y quede atrapado en lo que alguna vez fue una camioneta? No, es muy probable pero eso no explica la luz. ¿Seguiré en esa extraña clínica? ¿Estoy amarado a la camilla? ¿Me habrán sedaron?_

_**"Parálisis del Sueño*"** cruzo ese fugaz fragmento de una conversación que tuve con mi única amiga hace algunos años atrás_

_Eso es, aunque sea un poco terrorífica la respuesta suena muy razonable. Me quede dormido durante el trayecto, los conductores bajaran a las niñas que me acompañaban pero vieron que no bajaba y no despertaba a las insistencias que ellos hicieron para intentar despertarme, llamaron a mis nuevos desconocidos padres y me llevaron a una clínica u hospital provisional para intentar ayudarme. Eso, eso debe ser._

_**"Relájate"** me dije a mi mismo **" Ya se te pasara, solo respira y relájate"**_

_El dolor de cabeza pasó de ser eso a una migraña, el brillo rojizo iba disminuyendo, empecé a respirar un poco más rápido._

**_"Relájate"_**

_Siento un piquete en la unión de brazo izquierdo acompañado con la presión de una mano pegajosa y caliente. Me estremecí de asco por la sensación. Mi respiración se calmó, la opacidad de la luz se intensifico más y el dolor de la cabeza se iba al igual que mi conciencia_

...

\- Uff- dije mientras me secaba el sudor de mi rostro y subí la vista hacia el monitor de presión arterial, ya se había normalizado- Casi- me acerque hacia el tanque de oxígeno, lo abrí y coloque la máscara alrededor de su nariz y boca

El piso debajo de la mesa de operaciones estaba manchado de sangre al igual que los instrumentos con pequeños trozos de carne y cartílago colgando y clavados sobre las finas cuchillas. El brazo izquierdo de Levi se encontraba en proceso de ser completamente cercenada, apenas se adhería a su cuerpo con unos tendones y venas mientras que el derecho descansaba en una mesa que tuve que despegar.

Hace unos momentos tuve que parar de cortar porque surgió una hemorragia del muñón de dicho brazo y rápidamente corrí hacia la hielera donde están las transfusiones de sangre necesarias para la operación por sí ocurrían complicaciones, por el momento solo he usado una. Quité los puntos que no fueron de mucha ayuda, tome el hilo y la aguja, nuevamente cerré el corte pero esta vez junte más las puntadas. Hice el amarre fina y corté el hilo, me fui al otro lado y corte los últimos ligamentos del brazo. Suture con más cuidado, dejando un espacio donde estaba el "limpio" y plano corté del hueso, me fui hacia los grandes gabinetes de metal, saqué otra bata quirúrgica porque la que usaba se encontraba empapada de sangre y médula ósea. Me la cambie al igual que los guantes. Tome el pequeño aparato que deje alado de la sierra, con delicadeza coloque la pulidora- No la que usan para limpiar el piso si no a la que usan los dentistas pero más grande-en hueso para que quedara ovalado y liso. Cerré y continúe el paso más pesado de la cirugía, las piernas. Al ser el soporte de todo el peso del cuerpo los huesos son los más duros y fuertes, me tomaría lo que resta de la noche para cortar las dos.

Repetí el paso que mi padre e hermanos me enseñaron: Coloca. Corta. Para. Repite

Todo lo hice sin expresión alguna, era así cuando operaba o ayudaba. Hacía rato que paré de llorar, deje de expresar emoción alguna hasta que el monitor sonó su alarma de alerta por el descenso de la presión sanguínea.

La rodilla ya se había separado y cortado, la tome e hice una fuerza de impulsión pero me detuve.

"No, Eren. No lo hagas, te lo prometiste" pensé, subí la mirada hacia la cara de Levi "Se lo prometiste"

Temblando ligeramente lo coloque junto con los brazos. Era una costumbre mía, para hacer divertido las operaciones con mis hermanos jugábamos "Basketball" con las partes cercenadas usando un bote que pedíamos extra para usarlo como canasta pero no conocía a esas personas y era un niño en ese entonces, aun no veía la cruda realidad. Christian dejo a propósito el bote, no lo voy a dar el placer y, aunque suene extraño, mucho menos a mí.

No note cuando corte la otra pierna, solo el denso olor del hueso quemado. Al final termine, tome la bandeja donde estaban las extremidades y las tire en el bote. No me iba a dar el gusto pero no quería ver lo que restaba de la operación, la atrocidad que acabo de hacer. La deja en su lugar, me quite los guantes y el cubre bocas. Limpie los muñones con gasas impregnadas de agua oxigenada quitando la sangre, terminando la operación los sirvientes le darían un baño para quitarle el plasma de las otras partes del cuerpo. Cambie el tubo de oxigeno por uno que estaba conectado hacia la anestesia, aún estaba inconsciente pero era para asegurar que no despertara en medio del siguiente paso. Me asegure que todos los puntos estuvieran correctamente saturadas antes de alejar la vista de él.

Me lleve la mesa que anteriormente ocupe para las extremidades de "mi muñeca" para hacerme fácil la transportación de los nuevos materiales. Al fondo de la sala resaltaba la "mesa de costura", era de madera con varios cajones repletos de tules de varios colores pero ese serio otro paso, abrí el cajón de la izquierda para sacar el pesado mazo, las pinzas y la pistola de silicona; encima de esta se encontraba una alargada que ocupaba casi toda la longitud te la mesa, con fuerza la saque de su lugar y coloque el carrito para recargarla. Ahí se encontraban varillas de diversos tamaños de cobre, aluminio y hierro. Pase por todos los espacios donde se encontraban clasificadas las varillas buscando la que se le hiciera más cómoda a Levi

Las de Cobre se oxidan muy rápido pero son lineras y fáciles de moldear; Las de aluminio son las más convenientes pero no aguantan tanto tiempo soportando un peso suspendido en el aire por tanto tiempo; Las de Hierro cubren perfectamente las decadencias de las otras pero no son precisamente ligeras que digamos. Al final escogí las varillas delgadas de hierro con un gancho al final, puse los cuatro en la mesita y cerré el cajón.

Lo empuje con muchos nervios pero mi mente seguía en blanco, como si fuera un autómata que estaba programado a hacer estas cosas. Con cuidado tome el muñón del brazo derecho para ponerlo aún lado de su torso, posicione la varilla unos centímetros de este, lo agarre para que no se moviera al momento de martillarlo. Tome el mazo, abanique para dar el primer golpe que algo me detuvo. Lo intente varias veces pero no podía ¿Qué era? Tenía todo preparado, las herramientas cerca y la anestésica de respaldo por sí el despertada y viera su... ¿Eso era? ¿La razón por la que no puedo clavarle el fierro? Ahora caído en cuenta lo que pasaría si hago esto, hasta este momento soy consciente de ello. Si le ponía los fierros sería sellar su tortuoso proximo destinó, esto era lo minino que iba a sufrir. Deje caer el mazo.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" Poco a poco me fui hincando "¿Por qué? ¿Porque a tu? "Abrace mis rodillas y recargué mi cabeza sobre ellas "¿Por qué te tuve que escoger? Pude haber escogido a una niña pero tu tenías que haber aparecido" Solté un par de lágrimas "No. No quiero hacerte sufrir" Los sollozos no tardaron en llegar " ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?"

...

_Me despierto de golpe, una sensación de calor recorre mi cuerpo. El lugar donde estaba era semi oscuros, no distinguía nada pero podía ver las formas de los objetos que estaban cerca de mí, no podía mover la cabeza así que me quede viendo el techo. No recuerdo donde estaba hasta que un pequeño recuerdo surgió de mi subconsciente, había tenido una parálisis del sueño, tal vez aún seguía en la clínica y acabo de despertar, por eso no me puedo mover completamente, sólo podía mover los ojos y la boca, seguía sin sentir los brazos ni las piernas pero en algunos segundos o minutos empiece a circular la sangre por ellas y siente el típico hormigueo cuando una parte del cuerpo se entumece. Unos ruidos extraños empezaron a sonar por la habitación, tal vez eran medios y enfermeras paseando por los pasillos de dicho lugar. Debería ser muy noche porque apagaron la luz, hacían eso para no molestar el sueño de los pacientes, decidí volver a dormir hasta que un doctor me revise y vea que ya desperté. Estaba a punto de considéralo cuando una voz chillona dijo_

**_\- No siento mis piernas_**

_Abrí inmediatamente los ojos un poco sorprendidos, esa chica le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, una extraña coincidencia, nuevamente me acomode pero antes salió otra voz_

_**\- No veo mis brazos** \- dijo casi sollozando**\- Ni los de la chica a lado mío**_

_Esto me altero un poco ¿Cómo era posible que no viera los brazos de esa chica y más los suyos, tal vez estaba debajo de las sábanas. Cuidadosamente volteó la cabeza, ya había recuperado la movilidad pero no tanta. Seguía sin ver nada, luego sonaron cadenas, varias cadenas, acompañadas con respiraciones agitadas y sollozos ¿qué clase de hospital encadena a sus pacientes?_

_Las mismas frases se repetían por todo el cuarto causando que mi incertidumbre se convirtiera en temor._

**_\- No siento mis brazos_**

**_\- No siento mis piernas_**

**_\- Alguien nos encadeno_**

**_\- ¿Dónde estamos?_**

**_\- ¿Dónde están nuestros nuevos padres?_**

_Y seguía la lista de preguntas sin respuesta, finalmente recupere la movilidad total de mi cuerpo, intente pararme con la ayuda de mis manos pero no sentí las cobijas sino un fuerte dolor, al igual que las piernas ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Nos habían encadenado de cuerpo completo? ¿Por qué me duelen mis brazos?_

_Todas las personas que había en el cuarto empezaron a llorar por la desesperación de saber que les pasaron a sus extremidades, yo no iba a caer tan bajo. Tome todo el valor del mundo y voltee a ver a mi derecha_

_Inmediatamente grité. No vi mi antebrazo sino un par de vendas enrolladas entre sí. Voltee a ver la otra, estaba en el mismo estaban de la derecha, con esfuerzos levanté la vista para ver mis pies pero esta visión fue remplazada por unas largas vendas blancas con unos grilletes mal colocados Mi respiración empezó a gritarse, me movía desesperadamente por sí sentía algo que no fuera el dolor y escuchar algo más que no fuera el sonido de las cadenas, pero ese era el mismo resultado. Intente no llorar pero no evité quebrarme en mil pesados internamente y empecé a sollozar con las demás personas que estaban en ese cuarto_

_No sabía que me había pasado pero al ver lo que me habían hecho era la cosa más atroz que he vivió en mi vida. Alguien me había cortado los brazos y piernas para que no escapara, pero eso no era la razón de mi pesar sino que ese maldito bastardo me había privado de mi libertad, una libertad que la había perdido hace años_

* * *

**_*La **parálisis del sueño** es una incapacidad transitoria para realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento voluntario que tiene lugar durante el periodo de transición entre el estado de sueño y el de vigilia. Puede ocurrir en el momento de comenzar a dormir o en el de despertarse y suele acompañarse de una sensación de granangustia. Su duración suele ser corta, generalmente entre uno y tres minutos, tras los cuales la parálisis cede espontáneamente. Durante el episodio, la persona está totalmente consciente, pero es incapaz de moverse o hablar, lo que puede provocar gran ansiedad. Sin embargo, no existe ningún peligro para la vida, pues los músculos respiratorios siguen funcionando automáticamente.[1] Este trastorno está recogido en la Clasificación Internacional de Trastornos del Sueño dentro del grupo de las parasomnias. (Definición de la sagrada Wikipedia)_**

**_¿El gusto el cap? Bueno aquí un aviso que si me tiene un poco en duda_**

**_¿Les gustaría leer este fic pero con la versión Fem. De Levi?_**

**_En este no lo voy a poner si no que voy hacer otra versión pero con Fem!Levi. No pregunten sólo les dire que tres amigas no Fujoshis , que leyeron mi fic, quiere que esa mujer. ¿les parece buena la idea?_**

**_bueno, dejen su opinión _**

**_Nos leemos más al rato_**

**_Emilie-san, fuera~_**


	4. Transformación Parte 2

**_Hola Chicas! Como están? Feliz Navidad :3 Este es mi regalo de mi para ustedes_**

**_Disfruten el cap_**

* * *

_ "Me gustan las personas desesperadas, con mentes rotas y destinos rotos. Están llenos de sorpresas y explosiones. Me encuentro bien entre marginados porque soy uno de ellos"_

_\- Charles Bukowski_

* * *

Una semana y tres días. Han pasado una semana y tres días desde que desperté.

Aún después de ese tiempo no me he podido acostumbrar y sería ridículo hacerlo porque ningún ser humano puede acostumbrarse a tales infrahumanas condiciones. No poderse mover y están encadenado a la pared y al soporte de la cama por no sé cuánto tiempo más el gélido viento que circulaba por la sala. Mis ojos podían distinguir sombras y contornos de los objetos que se encontraban en su pequeña zona.

Me levanté un poco más la cobija para pararme el cuello, la agarre con la boca, eche hacia atrás mi cabeza y solté la sábana. No era muy caliente pero impedía que el aire me enfriara más mis... ¿extremidades? No importa, ya no pensaba más en eso. Honestamente ya no me importaba que me hubiera pasado, no importa cuantas veces le vuelas por la cabeza no encontrare una solución lógica, no soy conformista pero no había escapatoria para este lugar.

Golpee suavemente la almohada para hacerla más cómoda, con un soplido retire un mechón que estaba entre mis ojos. Ya había crecido mucho, si tuviera un espejo vería que debe ser una mata de cabellos negros, si tuviera un espejo podría ver cada minuto de mi vida lo que me paso.

-Ya tardaron mucho- me dije a mi mismo

Al momento se empiezo a escuchar un eco por toda la sala, un fuerte eco que rebotada de pared a pared acompañada por un leve chasquido, inmediatamente se prendieron las potentes luces de la estancia, gracias a las cortinas que nos daban algo de privacidad la luz se debilitada. Un sonido pesado y metálico se produjo en algún lugar de la estancia, al instante vario pasos cambiando con el rodar de ruedas sustituyeron este sonido. Veía las sombras que pasaban por enfrente de mi cortina, como corrían los canchos y como las cadenas caían al suelo. Iba y venían moviendo sus transportes; la mayoría de esas sombras, que iban al sur, tenían en lo que era el contorno de las manos un bulto que parecía que cargaban mientras que solo tres llevaban camillas hacia el lado contrario.

_"Pobres"_ pensé.

Por un momento el movimiento terminó dejando la sala en silencio y desolada quedando solo yo. ¿Dónde rayos esta la chica que está a cargo mido? Ya tardo demasiado, ella es puntual así que debí de llegar hace rato. Me acomode lo más que me ofrecía de movilidad las cadenas, tal vez una pequeña siesta no me caería mal, haría otra cosa pero no puedo, dormir y comer es lo único que puedo hacer estando así.

Mi consiente le decidió su lugar a su contraparte dejando que tomara el control de mi mente…

_…El sueño (o pesadilla) se escenifico en un recuerdo no muy remoto y antiguo si no uno reciente, muy resiente. Era cuando desperté aquí, en esta misma cama por primera vez. Lo que comenzó como un leve llanto se convirtió en un sollozo largo y desgarrador._

_No parada de moverme en ese reducido lugar intentándome zafar de las cadenas, me bruscamente, restregaba las cadenas unas con las otras y con las cobijas también. Algunas de las chicas se habían calmado y mientras que otras permanecían dormían, ¿Cómo se habían calmado al encontrarse en tal situación? No me lo pregunte en ese momento si no mucho más, tuve que parar un rato por un fuerte dolor en mis muñones, intente controlar mi respiración que estaba muy agitada, con el rabillo del ojo podía ver las diminutas manchas de sangre que se estaban formando en las blancas sabanas._

_**"¿Qué haces?"** me decía mi subconsciente**" Lo que vas a lograr es un desangramiento"**_

**_"Por lo menos saldré de aquí"_**

_Nuevamente tira de las cadenas pero esta vez más fuerte, si saldría de aquí seria en una tumba._

_Se encendieron las luces pero eso no hizo que nos detuviéremos, se escucharon pasos de personas que avanzaban rápidamente y como los pestillos se corrían rápidamente, muchas empezaron a gritar y las cadenas se agitaban más rápidas y de violenta manera. En eso tiraron de mis cortinas y un grupo de gente entro con la intensión de calmarme, uno de ellos poso su mano cerca de mi cara y la mordí fuertemente, quería soltarse y sus compañeros lo intentaban ayudar, aun con la mano en boca les azotaba las cadenas. Me gritaba e intentaban pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano._

_Un sabor metálico se esparció por mi boca y no tardo en reflejarse el color carmesí en la mano, mordí más fuerte. De repente siento algo fuerte, un empuje que inicia desde mi cara, luego un calor que se expande por esta. Me habían golpeado para que liberara la mano. Caigo y los hombres me sostienen, uno esta atendiendo al que acaba de morder mientras que otro esta de espaldas, aun con la presión seguía moviéndome pero sé que esto no serviría de nada, ellos eran más fuertes que yo. El que estaba se espaldas se acercó con una jeringa en mano._

_-Sujétenlo bien- dijo este- Si se mueve y le doy en la carótida, los jefes nos sancionaran._

_Uno de ellos puso su mano en mi cara y la estampo contra la almohada dejando expuesto. Luego sentí un pequeño piquete y un ardor horrible, me sacudía mas fuerte por el ardor aunque los empleados podían más presión, el ardor se extensión de extendió. Los párpados me pesaban y…._

_"Levi…." _

_Escuche a alguien me llamaba _

_"Levi…Despierta… ¡DESPIERTA!"_

Desperté abruptamente casi chocando con la frente de alguien. Al ver donde me encontraba con unos ojos dorados y cabellos rubios con luces anaranjadas. Se quejo

-Al fin despiertas- dijo con un tono de regaño- Pensé que tenía que tumbarte de la cama, pero no puedo- La vi raro y luego cerré los ojos y voltee aun lado- ¿Qué? Ahora estas enojado conmigo solo por tardarme un poco. Que humor muy duro tienes, tuve que hablar con mi jefe por una cosita que le comente- Abrí uno de ojos aun un poco enojado- Ah, el señorcito de creer el ofendido, bueno, que puedo decir. No puedo cambiar- Cambio su cara de seriedad a una más suave- ¿Quién el baño primero o comer primero?- Parpadeé una vez.

Ella se acercó a mis muñones, desato las cadenas tirándolas al piso y quito las venas.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendida- tu recuperación ha tenido unos avances rápido. Tal vez te liberen en un par de días

En este lugar, liberar significa que te cambian de sala, ¿a cual? No se ni me interesa .Extendió los brazos y los puso encima de los brazos, rodeando la espalda e impulso hacia arriba

-Levi, sí que pesas ¿Te lo he dicho?- negué con la cabeza- Ya lo sabes.

Con una mano libre y tiro de la cortina, dejándola abierta. Recorrimos el largo pasillo que conducía hacia una puerta metálica que estaba emparejada, de hizo a un lado y empujo con su hombro, el vapor no tardo en salir.

_"Este lugar cada vez se pone más caliente"_

-¡Hey, Nile!- le grito a un sujeto de pelo negro que estaba a la izquierda, este volteo- ¿De causalidad hay una ducha disponible?

-La de hasta el fondo - dijo este. Luego dirigió la vista hacia mí, por su expresión parecía que le desagrado verme- Oí, Ral. No prefieres que alguien más se encargue de….él.- parece que le costó de nombrarme- Ya sabes, por lo que le hizo a Erd. ¿No prefieres que uno de los chicos se encargue de...?

-No- lo interrumpió- Yo he podido y puedo con él. Además, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me llames por mi apellido?Me llamo Petra, no Ral.- y se digirió al fondo sin esperar la respuesta de Nile.

-Buena esa- escuche a alguien le decía eso a Petra, ella volteo ligeramente para ver de quien se trataba

-Gracias, Nanaba- acompaño la afirmación con una leve sonrisa- Él siempre es así, al ser la única mujer trabajando aquí me tratan como si fuera de cristal. Por dios ya no soy una novata. Tengo 8 meses trabajando y se cómo se comportan ustedes. Bueno…casi.

Nanaba se despidió y regreso a la ducha. Llegamos a la ducha del fondo, estaba en condiciones insalubres pero se veía el esfuerzo de limpiarla intentando quitar el moho acumulada en meses o años, tal vez más. En el suelo se encontraba la tina de plástico a la que tanto estaba familiarizada, era única cosa pulcra del reducido lugar. Petra me deposito en este, acomodándome en una posición donde no me pudiera resbalar; tomo la alcachofa * con una mano y con la otra abrió las dos llaves al mismo tiempo, el choque del horro de agua fría me hizo estremecer. Ella se hincó aun con la alcachofa en mano, la coloco al borde de la tina para poder tomar los botes de loción.

Comenzó por mi cabeza masajeándome con el jabón líquido, cerré los ojos para relajarme y que no entrara la base jabonosa. Petra no apartaba la vista del pasillo, era común de ella hacer eso. Las regaderas se cerraron y poco a poco los cuidadores se iban con las chicas en brazos hasta quedarnos completamente solos. Dejo sin enjabonar mi pelo para ver su realmente no había nadie. Regreso a su anterior posición, soltó un suspiro.

-A ver, ¿en qué me quede ayer?...¡A si! Bueno, te contaba que ayer que Aurou me invito a salir pero no se sí aceptar porque lo veo como un amigo; no, más bien un compañera de trabajo y...- seguía hablando de cosas que pasaban en su vida, ella siempre se quedaba al último en el turno de las duchas o habla en voz baja cuando era la hora de la comidas. Lo que ella me dijo es que los cuidadores no tenía a permitido hablar con nosotros. No me dijo todas las razones pero una de ellas es cogerle afecto a la niña. Petra tuvo que romper la regla ya que no tenía con quien hablar ya que no ha podido socializar bien con los cuidadores. Yo sería como su confidente que no critica ni opina, simplemente estaba ahí para hacerle compañía al igual que ella lo hacía por mi, desde aquel día...

_Ya había pasó el incidente de la mordida. Según Petra, el anestésico que me aplicaron me saco de batalla por día y medio, en ese entonces había una niña en la mis a sección que yo._

_Al despertar seguía oscuro, sólo que había un pequeño monitor de presión que iluminada levemente, alrededor del torso había un cinturón para que no volviese a moverme_

_**-Esto te pasa por escandaloso-** escuche una leve voz, casi un susurro. No encontré su dueña, busque una forma humanoide en la penumbra. **\- No, no estoy ahí. Estoy a lado tuyo, la izquierda.**_

_Voltee para ver con la poco luz que proporcionaba el monitor la cara de la niña, no podía decir de que color era su piel pero por el pelo - que era rojizo- que era blanca. Ella sonrió_

**_-Hola ¿Puedes hablar?_**

**_-Si -mi voz salió muy rasposa tanto así que no la reconocí_**

**_-¡Que bien! Alguien con quien hablar. Mi nombre es Abra_**

**_-Levi_**

**_-¿Cómo los pantalones?_**_ \- arreste la lengua como signo de mi lo estima, odiaba que me digieran eso cuando daba mi nombre-_**_ Oye, tranquilo. Tu nombre es cool. ¿De qué orfanato vienes?_**

**_-Eso importa_**

**_-Oye, sólo quiero hacer platica contigo. No tengo con quien hablar al igual que tu._**

**_Aquí deje de contestarle y regrese mi vista al techo. No quería hablar con gente fastidiosa_**

**_-Oye, no me ignores. Se que estas despierto_**_\- cerré mis ojos, si aún tuviera mis brazos me hubiese tápalo los oídos. La chica me llamaba por mi nombre pero no respondía, al final se rindió-_**_ Tengo hambre_**

**_-No tienes que anunciar todo lo que te pasa_**

**_-Me lo dijo a mi misma. Idiota- _**_lo último lo dijo más bajo_

**_-Te escuche_**

**_-No me importa_**_\- resoplo-_**_ Espero que nos toque la chica linda, es muy amable a comparación de todos los que trabajan aquí._**

_Luego de esto se quedo callada. No tardo en prenderse las luces y los pequeños sonidos de las ruedillas no paraban de sonar. Pasa uno, dos, tres enfrente de nuestra cortina, al final llego la nuestra. Entro con una sonrisa plantada en toda su cara._

_**-Hola Abra-** Abra no respondió con palabras sino con un ademan- **Estupendo, hoy empezaremos con el baño**\- ella se negó e hizo un puchero- **Lo siento pero tengo que.**_

_Escuche como las cadenas caían y vi como salía con ella en brazos, antes de salir me volteo a ver sin quitar su sonrisa_

_**-En un momento regresó contigo-** y salió_

_No tardo mucho ya que dejo a Abra a un compañero suyo, me baño a seco y me cambió las vendas rápidamente para regresar por la mocosa. Luego de traerla y encadenara, me desato a mi y me dejo así, del carrito que traía ,y apenas me percate de su existencia, tomo dos mamaderas con un líquido blanco, leche tal vez._

_Coloco a de Abra cerca de ella mientras que a mi me la sostuvo. Abra era diferente a mi, tenía amputado completamente los brazos y piernas, lo que alguna vez fueron sus hombros y muslos fueron sustituidos por unas barras metálicas. Me movía estrepitosamente para alcanzar la botella, cuando la tenía en la boca se caía que era atrapada por Petra antes de caer junto sus barras, al final decidió agarrarsela al igual que yo._

_Al terminar trono los envases colocándolos en su lugar original, salió despidiéndose con un "Hasta Mañana" y se fue junto con sus compañeros. Las luces se apagaron._

**_-¿Porque Petra no te puso la botella en la boca desde un principio?_**

**_-Estoy en entrenamiento. Tengo que aprende a tomarla con mi boca_**

**_-¿Porqué?_**

**_-No sé._**

_Dejamos ese tema aún lado y empezamos a hablas de banalidades. Así sucedió por tres días más, con una rutina casi repetitiva a excepción de que nos turrábamos de quien iba a las duchas, pero al llegar el cuarto día Abra se puso mal y se la tuvieron que llevar. Jamás regreso._

...

Tapo nuevamente el bote de alcohol y tiró los envoltorios de las venas, coloco la mamadera vacía en su carrito y dejo una llena de agua cerca de la cama, ya que a veces tenía sed y si no me movía mucho podría tomar aunque sea un poco agua sin tirar el biberón.

Bueno, es todo por hoy- me levanto de la cama- Hasta la noche- empujo si carrito y corrió la cortina pero antes de irse me regresó la vista- ¿Crees que deba darle una oportunidad?- asentí- Gracias por escuchar- y se luces se fueron y los murmullos no tardaron en llegar.

La noche caía y los grillos de patas cortadas empezaron a cantar.

* * *

_*******alcachofa:**** Pieza agujereada por donde sale el agua de la regadera o de la ducha. -****Real Academia Española-**_

**Perdon por dejar asi el cap pero esta vez no sabia como terminarlo y si lo intieron corto no se preocupen, vendran mas largos *u***

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz cumpleaños, Levi!**

**Emilie-san,fuera ~**


End file.
